Articles of various types are used for a variety of activities where the articles frequently are exposed to soil during use and thus often accumulate soil (e.g., wet or moist inorganic materials such as mud, dirt, and gravel, wet or moist organic material such as grass, turf, and excrement, and wet or moist combinations of inorganic and organic materials) when the articles are used under conditions where soil is present.
For example, when the articles are used on unpaved surfaces, surfaces of the articles can accumulate soil: the soil on the articles can accumulate from direct contact with soil or from soil splattering on the articles. For example, components of a vehicle can accumulate soil due to splattering from a roadway or surface being traveled over. Likewise, objects used in playgrounds, in construction areas, or the garden can be subject to exposure to soil in the area of use by splattering or direct contact with unpaved surfaces.